Eluluk
by alesanchez
Summary: Tras pasar años en un orfanato Yume se da cuenta de su verdadero origen y valla que de una forma inusual, que un chico que flota en las aguas te diga que eres una princesa perdida no pasa todos los días...Que pasaría sí te dieras cuenta que todo un mundo depende de ti... Serias capaz de enfrentarte a un mundo desconocido... Todo está por cambiar...
1. Chapter 1

esta es una historia original que empece a escribir hace mucho tiempo es un poco extensa pero les aseguro que valdrá la ;-) desde romance comedio y drama de todo podrás encontrar en esta historia espero la disfrutes

Cap: 1  
Titititi… titititi…titi… /golpe/.

¿?: Ya cállate despertador, total ya estaba despierta casi ni dormí.

**Ella es Yume Tokira, una chica de 16 años con un largo cabello rubio, muy simpática aunque hoy parece de mal humor**

¿?: Que paso Yume hoy tampoco dormiste bien?  
Yume: no mucho -.- Dinna, por las noches ciento un malestar extraño en mi cuerpo como si algo quisiera salir.  
Dinna: tranquila Yume, mientras hacemos los trabajos del jardín puedes dormir bajo el árbol pequeño y yo vigilare que nadie te encuentre n.n  
Yume: gracias Dinna eres la mejor :´D mejor nos apresuramos o se va a enojar la directora.  
**Dinna es la mejor amiga de Yume, han estado juntas en este lugar siempre, ella tiene el cabello negro como la mas oscura noche y sus ojos son color miel con un brillo extraño, algunas personas se alejan de ella por esto pero en realidad es una dulzura de chica, ella es un año menor que Yume tiene 15 años**  
**en el comedor las chicas desayunaban con sus amigos**  
Toko: Yume, Dinna hoy les tocan los trabajos en el jardín verdad?  
Yume: si por que Toko?  
Toko: escuche que unos chocos que cuidaban el jardín vieron algo extraño como una silueta, ha pasado varias veces esta semana.  
Dinna: T.T que miedo ya no quiero ir  
Yume: seguro lo dijeron para asustar no creo en esas cosas.  
Dinna: será mejor que nos vallamos para el jardín :´( a nuestros trabajos.  
Yume: adelántate Dinna deje mi collar en el cuarto, sabes que es lo único que tengo de mi familia y no quiero que se pierda.  
Dinna: eee… bueno pero apúrate no quiero estar sola en el jardín me da miedo.  
Yume:(encontré mi collar justo donde lo deje en mi cama, tiene una forma parecida a una gota de cristal y dentro de el hay unas hondas que se parecen al viento, a veces siento que se mueven danzan en armonía)debo apresurarme a Dinna se asustara.  
En el jardin…  
Dinna: esta muy lindo el dia no creo que pase algo extraño C: … un momento que es ese ruido… haaaa!  
Yume:/corriendo al jardín/ Dinnaaaa que sucede donde estas!  
** Yume corria por el jardín, entre las rosas, detrás de los lirios, ¿Dónde diablos estaba su amiga?**  
Dinna: Yu..Yume por aaqui!  
** Yume escucho a su amiga por los arbustos que están cerca del rio, corrió hacia ese lugar y la encontró, estaba sentada en el suelo, en su mirada había miedo pero mas que eso en su mirada había sorpresa**  
Yume: Dinna aquí estas /miraba a Dinna la cual solo apuntando con su mano hacia el rio/  
**Dinna solo podía señalar en esa dirección, 3 metros delante de ellas estaba el rio donde un joven de cabello azul marino cubierto por una capa oscura, ese chico estaba parado sobre el agua, hilos de agua danzaban a su alrededor y se movían sin cesar, el solo las miraba**  
¿?: te encontré Yumenyti…


	2. Chapter 2

Dinna: (desde que naci vivo en este lugar junto con Yume, aquí viven muchos chicos de la misma edad que nosotras esta es la sección de jóvenes del orfanatorio Seven Bell, nos llaman los chicos fijos porque saben que a los que tienen esta edad cuesta mucho que los adopten y al cumplir la mayoría de edad se van de este lugar)

Directora: habla Dinna Donde esta Yume acaso la ayudastes a escapar.

Dinna: no directora se lo juro a Yume la secuestraron un extraño chico llego por el rio y se la llevo… (No puedo decirles las extrañas cosas que podía hacer ese chico o me creerán loca)

Directora: esto es muy extraño el joven no dijo por que se llevaba a Yume? Debe ser un secuestro llamaremos a la policía.

Dinna: no directora el joven dijo que regresaría con Yume sana y salva el lo prometio… Dinna acepto irse con el para que no me hiciera daño

/flash back/

¿?: te encontré Yumenyti…

Yume: qui..quien eres O.O como es que estas parado en el agua.

¿?: Te he estado buscando por un largo tiempo Yumenyti, debes venir conmigo tu eres la única que me puede ayudar a vencer el reino Denk y acabar con la guerra.

Dinna: Yu..Yume quien es lo conoces O.O

Yume: claro que no lo conozco, quien es Yumenyti cual guerra de que me hablas!

¿?: Tú eres Yumenyti, hija única de los reyes del reino Kuki… fuiste raptada por subordinados del reino Denk cuando tenías un año y nunca mas supieron de ti…

Yume-Dinna: que cosa!

Yume: deja de decir mentiras yo soy huérfana mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo :`(

¿?: Eso fue lo que te hicieron pensar… tu collar es el emblema del reino Kuki los amos del viento no lo sientes… tu poder lleva muchos años encerado y quiere salir.

**Yume se llevo su mano al pecho y sujeto el collar que le dejo su familia, acaso todas esas veces que sentía que esas líneas representando viento en su dije bailaban eran verdad no estaba loca, eso es lo que sentía por las noches algo quería Salir… Yume se puso de pie, eso que le decían era muy difícil de creer, apretó con fuerza el dije y dio un paso adelante con determinación y respondio**

Yume: no te creo solo eres un desconocido seguro saliste de un manicomio de locos, no me iré y menos dejare a mi amiga sola.

¿?: Supuse que no seria fácil, tienes la determinación y valentía de tu padre… me presentare soy Steve Todeko hijo mayor de los reyes del reino Mizu los amos del agua, y tengo tu edad.

Yume: No me importa quien eres no iré contigo.

Steve: no quería tener que usar la fuerza lo siento mucho Yume...

**el joven que aun estaba posado en las aguas del rio alzo su mano derecha y junto con ella se levanto el agua, podía moverla a su disposición Yume y Dinna solo miraban paralizadas ante tal proeza, el se inclino hacia adelante en una pose como le lucha y dirigió su mano a Dinna apartándola del lado de Yume con ayuda de su aliada el agua**

Dinna: haaaa bájame que haces D:

Steve: lo lamento chica pero no tengo opción, Yumenyti si no vienes conmigo me llevare a tu amiga, te prometo que si me haces caso no te are daño jamás lo aria…

Yume: como se que no me aras daño : baja a mi amiga

Steven: ya te dije tu eres la única que me ayudara a terminar la guerra ven conmigo solo unas horas te contare todo y te prometo que luego te regreso a este mismo lugar.

Dinna: no Yume no vallas no le hagas caso.. haaa bájame.

Yume: en serio me volverás a traer a este lugar

Steve: Te lo juro por mi reino.

Tume: esta bien pero deja a Dinna en paz.

** Steve movió su brozo liberando a Dinna del agua, ella corrió y abrazo a su amiga**

Dinna: no lo hagas no vallas es peligroso :´(

Yume: Debo hacerlo Dinna hay algo raro en todo esto es un poco loco lo se solo iré un par de horas si todo es mentira todo seguirá normalmente, tranquila si.

Dinna: bueno ¬ ¬ si le haces algo a mi amiga te mato chico raro.

Steve: no.o que paso con la niña dulce y temerosa que eras hace un momento, tranquila te la devolveré sana ¬ ¬ a las cosas que me tengo que rebajar. Ven Yumenyti acércate para transportarte.

Yume: pero deja de decirme Yumenyti soy Yume

Steve: ok ok Yume.

** Steven se acerco a Yume tan cerca que sus manos tocaron su largo cabello, tan cerca que Yume pudo ver bien el rostro de ese chico tan blanco y sereno como las aguas del mar en calma, miro una marca que tenia en su rostro un distintivo o un símbolo tal vez, no sabia todo era muy confuso Yume sintió un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico menos un desconocido**

Steven: nos vamos

Yume: si o/o

Dinna: cuídate :`(

** Steve alzo ambos brazos moviendo el agua al rededor de ellos creando una especie de capullo, el agua tenia brillos de repente desaparecieron ante los ojos de Dinna**

Dinna: O.O woo ahora que ago…

¿?: Dinna Yume donden están.

Directora: /llegando donde Dinna/ Que paso te escuchamos gritar donde esta Yume…

Toko: escapo!

Dinna: claro que no ella ella se la llevaron.

/fin flash back/

Directora: dices que el joven prometió volver con Yume de vuelta

Dinna: si directora es una locura solo esperemos un poco antes de llamar la policía, seguro ese chico solo quería dar una vuelta por el parque con Yume ella volverá.

Directora: mmm bueno esperaremos un poco solo porque son tonteras de jóvenes pero esas niña me va a oir :-

-En la sima de una montaña—

** un poco de agua hizo la forma de un capullo brillante al esparcirse el agua aparecieron Steve y Yume, ella se alejo de joven aun algo sonrojada y miro asombrada el gran paisaje al frente e ellos**

Steve: bienvenida a Eluluk…


	3. Chapter 3

hoy vengo con dos cap espero los disfruten :-D

Cap 3  
**Un inmenso paisaje se extendía ante los ojos de Yume, unas verdes llanuras, un mar, varias montañas incluso a lo lejos veía un volcán ellos estaban en la sima de una montaña rodeados de extrañas plantas y algunos animales curiosos**

Yume: woo es hermoso *-* este es el reino que esta en guerra no parece es muy pacifico y tranquilo.

Steve: aquí las guerras no son como en tu mundo con armas, no aquí se usan otro tipo de cosas bueno nunca había habido guerras hasta ahora y es una muy particular.

Yume: la guerra que se supone que tengo que detener, y que debo hacer dime.

Steve: bueno primero te contare la historia… como te dije antes este mundo siempre a sido muy pacifico, esta conformado por varios países los mas importantes son el reino Mizu, el Denk, el Kuki, el Fine, el Datu y el Terra son por decirlo así las potencias de este mundo, según lo que me conto mi padre los reyes del reino Denk los amos de la sombra siempre fueron muy amigos de tus padres del reino Kuki.

Yume: entonces por que pelean ahora?

Steve: niña impaciente no me interrumpas.

Yume: bueno perdón ¬ ¬ .

Steve: hace 16 años la reina Kaji de Denk y Enume Tu madre estaban embarazadas al mismo tiempo iban a tener sus hijos en las mismas fechas, primero nacieron los gemelos de Kaji dos días después naciste tu… pero algo extraño sucedió esa bebe de unos días de nacida desapareció del castillo y nunca mas se supo de ti, un guarda dijo ver un empleado del reino Denk en el castillo y empezaron las sospechas… el reino Denk mando a secuestrar a la princesa Yumenyti eso enfureció al reino Kuki obviamente lo negaron todo : y asi empezó esta aterradora guerra.

Yume: pero aun no se como es esta guerra.

Steve: Reino Denk los amos de la sombra en realidad no quiere decir que sean malvados hechiceros, ellos controlan la sombra que proyectan las cosas y pueden manipular al cuerpo que hace esa sombra, en realidad eran muy buenos hasta que los acusaron de traidores y se volvieron vengativos.

Yume: pero que lo terrible de esta guerra dime.

Steve: Después de que los acusaran los reyes de Denk buscaron unos pergaminos prohibidos para desarrollar una técnica malvada la cual les permite manejar una energía maligna y descontrolar las personas y animales es horrible : las personas son poseídas por un poder muy malvado y ataca a otras personas… es como una horrible enfermedad como que los poseyera un demonio

**mientras Steve contaba eso su cabeza yacía caída con la mirada perdida no se podían ver sus ojos pero podía percibirse el odio y tristeza que estaba en su cara el odiaba esa maldita guerra**

Yume: entonces los reyes de Denk usan ese poder prohibido para crear problemas en el mundo y hacer sufrir mucho a las personas

Steven: Si : ellos usan muchos métodos para esparcir esa energía… que suena hay ahora no

Yume: que pasa O.O

** Del bosque salió un enorme pájaro era un tucán pero 5 veces mas grade y sus ojos son de color purpura, estaba loco y atacaba por doquier al ver a los jóvenes se lanzo sobre ellos**

Steve: corre Yumeee!

** Steve saco agua de un frasco que tenia en su cintura y empezó a luchar contra ese pajarote, el ave le mandaba picotazos pero Steve los esquivaba el al mismo tiempo movia el agua tan rápido que podía hacerle cortes al ave, Steve corrió a la derecha y esquivando un aletazo salto sobre el ave y se quedo en su espalda con dificultad unio sus manos como si rezara, sus manos empezaron a alumbrar las separo y golpeo con ambas la espalda del ave y grito**

Steve: Hachi.!

** la luz aumento llenando el lugar de luces Steve salto del ave y cayo perfectamente unos metros cerca de el mirando como el ave gritaba y reducía su tamaño volviendo a la normalidad**

Steve: y asi es como purificamos esa energía maligna

Yume: O.O ooooh eso fue grandioso /saliendo detrás de un árbol/ el ave estará bien

Steve: si tranquila pronto estará bien, vez a lo que me refiero es horrible.

Yume: tienes razón…

**pero algo no andaba bien, en ese momento Steve empezó a tabalearse**

Yume: que te pasa Steve.

Steve: transportar dos personas a la vez luego luchar y purificar una criatura requiere mucha energía pero pronto estaré bien.

**pero no fue así apenas y pudo decir esto ultimo y se desmayo cayendo en el césped a los pies de Yume**

Yume: Steve, Steve, O.O despierta Steve!


	4. Chapter 4

como esta historia la tengo casi terminada podre subir caps todos los dias si puedo asi que no se lo pierdan ;-)

Cap 4

** Yume intento despertar a Steve pero no reaccionaba estaba inconsciente entonces con un poco de dificultad lo arrastro a la sombra de un árbol y apoyo las cabeza de Steve en sus piernas **

Yume: ahora que hago Steve despierta por dios que no quiero que otro vicho raro nos ataque /acomodando el cabello que Steve tenia en la cara/ porque no eres así de tranquilo siempre O/O hay que cosas digo.

**las mejillas de yume se tornaron rojas de nuevo, Steve es un chico muy atractivo aunque se portaba algo frio tenerlo recostado en sus piernas era demasiado para ella, como ya sabemos ella no a dormido muy bien estos días y poco a poco se fue durmiendo arrecostada del árbol con Steve en sus piernas **

Steve: mmm que paso me siento débil / abriendo los ojos/ aaa Yume O.O

**Steve despertó muy asustado y avergonzado al ver que estaba inconsciente con la cabeza en los regazos de Yume, se quedo mirándola desde abajo ella seguía dormida y se veía muy tierna**

Steve: O/O ella me estuvo cuidando mientras estaba inconsciente /se sienta a su lado y se le queda mirando otra vez/ Yu..Yume despierta despierta.

Yume: mmm ah Steve ya despertaste te sientes mejor C:

Steve: si será mejor que nos vallamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Yume: a donde vamos?

Steve: vamos al reino kuki a que conozcas tus padres

Yume: como ya tan pronto tengo miedo y si no me aceptan si creen que soy una impostora :´(

Steve: tu rostro es idéntico a tu madre y tienes el cabello de tu padre además del collar de la familia real no hay duda de que te reconocerán, vez aquella montaña que se ve a lo largo /señala con su mano/

Yume: si tiene algo extraño en la sima en ese lugar esta el reino kuki.

Steve: si lo que esta en la sima es la ciudad flotante.

Yume: como flotante esta muy largo como llegaremos asta hay.

Steve: espera y veras / chiflando / mizute ven!

Yume: mizute que es eso?

** de la nada apareció una gran bestia con la forma de un tigre dientes de sable de color celeste y tenia unas grandes escamas azules en su espalda y algunas en sus patas casi parecía un pez **

Yume: aaaa otro vicho O.O

Steve: tranquila el es por decirlo así mi mascota en realidad es mi guardia, cada vez que nace un miembro de las familias reales nace un guardián que los protegerá siempre el es mi guardia mizute.

Yume: entonces yo también debo tener un guardian

Steve: si lo tienes pero como desapareciste poco después de nacer nunca lo vimos.

Yume: oye no me dijiste primero que me raptaron cuando tenia un año y después que fue unos días después?

Setve: eee bueno si unos días un año es lo mismo.

Yume: no lo es ¬ ¬.

Steve: bueno no importa / se sube al lomo de mizute/ ven sube

Yume: es seguro

Steve: solo sustente fuerte.

**cuando ambos estaban en el lomo mizute empezó a correr era muy veloz y saltaba de rama en rama a gran velocidad y así llegaron pronto a la cima de la montaña que en realidad era un antiguo volcán muerto ya solo tenia el cráter lleno de unas extrañas piedras y en cima de el había una isla flotante era la ciudad**

Yume: este lugar no deja de sorprenderme, como es que flota esa ciudad

Steve: vez las rocas que están en ese gran cráter son del mismo material que el cristal que esta en tu collar, es una piedra con poderes que hace flotar la ciudad, mira alla hay un puente que lleva a la ciudad / se quita su capa/ ponte esto no quiero que aun te reconozcan.

Yume: esta bien /se pone la capa/ vamos.

** los dos jóvenes caminaron por el puente hasta llegar a la ciudad, era grande pero con un aspecto antiguo, caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo y unos guardias los detuvieron**

Steve: soy Steve del reino Mizu déjenos pasar necesito ver a los reyes es urgente.

Soldado: pasen el rey está en la sala principal.

Steve: vamos

** yume estaba tan nerviosa que empezaba a sudar**

¿?: Joven Steve que lo trae por estos rumbos

Steve: rey Dell reina Enume les presento a Yume

** Yume permanecía detrás de Steve cuando Steve la presento camino un poco al frente y con mucho miedo se quito capa que tapaba su cuerpo y rostro, los reyes al verla se pusieron pálidos la reconocieron de inmediato**

Enume: O.O es es no puedes ser tu / se levanta de su silla/

Dell: realmente estas viva :`) Yumenyti eres tu…

** la reina no aguanto más y corrió hasta donde estaba Yume y la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba de felicidad**

Yume: mis papás :`) están vivos es verdad /abrazaba a su madre/

Steve: /con una sonrisa en su rostro/ todo estará mejor ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

bueno empecemos el día con dos cap :-)

Cap 5  
**los reyes no podían estar mas felices, en pocos momentos los criados y guardias se enteraron de la noticia y en menos de media hora todo el reino sabia que la princesa había vuelto**

Enume: hija mi aremos una fiesta toda una semana

Dell: le dire a las criadas que arreglen tu cuarto.

Yume: estoy muy feliz me encantaría quedarme pero

Enume: que pasa apenas te hemos encontrado y ya te vas ;-(

Yume: es solo que en el mundo que vivo no puedo desaparecer asi como asi además tengo una amiga allá le prometí que volvería

Dell: entiendo eres justa y buena hija pero debes prometerme que volveras cuando arreglemos todo en tu otro mundo

Yume: claro padres C:

Steve: además se hace tarde y debemos volver

Dell: pero antes hija debo decirte tu debes aprender todo sobre este mundo y a usar tus poderes para eso Steve te entrenara y te enseñara todo

Steve: que como porque yo O.O

Dell: porque tú eres el más indicado sabes mucho tú la trajiste hasta nosotros de nuevo, mañana hablare con tus padres ellos estarán encantados con la idea que dices hija

Yume: eee bueno yo O/O no se tu eres mi padre yo te are caso.

Dell: está decidido a partir de mañana Steve será tu maestro

Steve: bueno ya que ¬/¬

Enume: hija antes de que te vayas quiero darte este presente es el traje de los reyes de mizu te servirá mucho para tu entrenamiento.

**la reina le dio un traje a Yume le quedaba perfecto es perfecto para entrenar**

Yume: kawaii *-*me queda perfecto como es que

Enume: una madre sabe

Yume: bueno debo irme pero volveré mañana en la noche porque en el dia no me puedo escapar

Steve: nos vamos

**los dos jóvenes salieron de la ciudad con muchos costos ya que los aldeanos estaban igual de felices que los reyes y había fiesta por todos lados Steve llamo a mizute ya debían transportarse desde el mismo punto al que llegaron en la cima de la montaña, como antes el viaje fue rápido pronto estaban ahí pero cuando se apearon de mizute algo preocupo a Steve**

Steve: sientes algo…

Yume: no que pasa…

¿? 1: mira hermanito los rumores eran ciertos…

¿? 2: si hermanito mírala por cierto es muy bella…

** dos figuras salieron de la oscuridad eran dos chicos muy parecidos gemelos para ser exactos de 1,70 con cabello muy oscuro y ojos color miel con un brillo extraño**

Steve: que quieren :- no queremos problemas Tenno y kenno.

Tenno: oye tranquilo amigo solo queríamos conocer la princesa aparecida.

Kenno: hermano está muy linda no crees dime que opinas aun no tengo comprometida además no soy tan malo como mi hermano ¬ ¬

Steve: NO ALEJATE :- no le tocaras ni un pelo a Yume

Yume: puedo ver en tu cara que aunque seas muy parecido a tu hermano no tienes la maldad en tu rostro

Kenno: aparte de linda eres una gran persona mi amada Yume

Steve: te dije que no la molestaras /saca el agua que lleva en la cintura/

** Steve empezó a atacar los gemelos y ellos le respondieron, Steve corrió hacia ellos y lanzo filosas puaz ellos las esquivaron y corrieron uno para cada lado Tenno levanto sus manos y manipulo las sombras de los árboles y muy rápido atrapo a Steve**

Tenno: mírate hoy has hecho mucho esfuerzo lo sabes aun no recuperas tus energías no puedes luchar contra los dos.

Kenno: ya basta hermano dijiste que no los lastimaríamos ya vámonos mi amada debe ir a descansar.

** Tenno lanzo a Steve contra un árbol el golpe fue fuerte Steve apenas y se podía mover**

Kenno: Adios mi amada /hace una reverencia/ nos veremos pronto

Yume: gracias por no lastimarnos

Steve: ma…malditos si tan solo tuviera toda mi energía aaa..

**las sombras envolvieron a los gemelos y desaparecieron, Yume corrió a socorrer a Steve que estaba casi inmóvil en el suelo**

Steve: MALDITOS ese Kenno como se atreve a decirte esas cosas :-

Yume: tranquilo estas herido ya se fueron olvídalo (pero por que steve se puso tan bravo con lo que me dijo Kenno O/O) ahora que aremos

Steve: primera lección tu como hija de los reyes de Kuki tienes varios poderes entre ellos puedes sanar y dar energía a otros /se intenta para/ aaaa!

Yume: Steve no te muevas solo dime que tengo que hacer

Steve: pon tus manos en mi pecho y concéntrate piensa en sanación pon toda tu energía en tus manos.

**Yume hizo lo que le dijo Steve puso sus manos en el pecho de Steve y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se concentro hasta que el viento empezó a danzar alrededor de ellos y sus manos empezaron a brillar era un ambiente muy lindo y tranquilo y poco a poco las heridas de Steve se sanaron**

Steve: ya me siento mucho mejor

Yume: que bue..no

**Yume callo desmayada al lado de Steve la energía que gasto fue mucha para la primera vez**

Steve: tranquila Yume ya fue mucho por hoy ahora te llevare a casa.

** Steve tomo a Yume en brazos, el tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro ni él entendía por qué, el capullo de agua los envolvió de nuevo regresándolos al mundo de Yume aparecieron en el mismo lugar de donde se fueron cerca del rio allí estaba Dinna**

Dinna: Yume! Que le hicistes chico raro :-

Steve: tranquila ella estará bien solo está cansada

comentarios? :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Dinna: Yume! Que le hicistes chico raro

Steve: tranquila ella estará bien solo está cansada

Dinna: estas seguro

Steve: si solo debe dormir además seguro le dará un poco de fiebre pero muy leve no es peligroso ella usos sus poderes hoy fue mucho para ella.

Dinna: pero ahora como la llevamos al cuarto a descansar la directora esta del diablo

Steve: eee este yo no tengo idea UO.O

Dinna: estamos en problemas T.T

Steve: ya lo tengo /pone a Yume arrecostada a un árbol y saca algo se la bolsa/ esto es una esclava que ayuda a ser invisibles solo debemos ponérselo a Yume y será invisible además si la tocamos también seremos invisibles y asi entramos a los cuartos

** Steve tomo la mano de Yume y le coloco la esclava era dorada con una pequeña perla celeste**

Steve: listo tuke / la perla de la esclava empieza a brillar/

**Steve alza de nuevo a Yume**

Steve: ahora toma la mano de Yume y no la sueltes o te verán debemos ir en silencio o nos descubrirán.

**los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el jardín hasta la entrada trasera caminaron por los pasillos y llegaron al cuarto sin ningún problema**

Dinna: /serrando la puerta/ uf no nos descubrieron

**Steve coloco a Yume en la cama con mucho cuidado y algo de cariño la cobijo con una manta y toco su frente**

Steve: como lo dije empieza a tener fiebre ve y trae unos paños y agua fría para bajarle la temperatura poco a poco.

** Dinna siempre fue una chica muy atenta y observadora y al ver como Steve coloco a Yume en la cama supo que algo estaba cambiando**

Dinna: jjj claro ya voy por ellos

Steve: oye de que te ríes

Dinna: a no es nada

** Dinna fue y vino rápido con el agua y los paños**

Dinna: /poniendo un paño en la frente de Yume/ y dime Steve como estuvo todo.

Steve: pues… /le cuenta todo lo que paso/…. y ese maldito Kenno :- no le voy a perdonar esa insolencia

Dinna: jjj oye pero por que te pones así solo fueron unos halagos Yume es linda jjj además tu mismo me dijiste que ese gemelo está en contra de la guerra.

Steve: bueno es que O/O es una falta de respeto hacia una princesa es solo eso ¬¬ /voltea la cara sonrojado/

Dinna: aja aja bueno pero podrías contarme mas sobre esos gemelos

Yume: s..i si yo también quiero saber más de ellos.

Steve: Yume estas despierta no te esfuerces mucho

Yume: tranquilo solo voy a escuchar no me voy a esforzar C:

Steve: bueno recuerda que yo te dije que ellos y tu nacieron parecido no fue un año sino 6 meses de diferencia, justo después de que ellos nacieran tu desapareciste y empezaron todos estos enredos y guerras que tenemos hasta ahora, ellos crecieron en ese ambiente de odio y venganza por eso es que Tenno es tan vengativo y malvado

Yume: pero Kenno es amable y no le gusta la guerra

Steve: bueno si ese Kenno ¬¬ aunque físicamente se parece mucho a Tenno en su forma de ser son diferentes Kenno no quiere a guerra y siempre se porta de modo neutral pero igual es parte de esa familia y eso no se puede evitar

Dinna: yo creo que es algo exagerado tanta guerra por algo de lo que no están seguros no abra otra razón que tu no conoces Steve.

Steve: no creo no se de ninguna ambos reinos solían ser muy amigos.

Yume: yo creo lo mismo que Dinna aquí ha algo raro, además no puedo evitar ver algo conocido en ellos pero no se que es

Steve: es solo tu imaginación, será mejor que me valla nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el mismo lugar /abriendo la ventana/

Dinna: te vas a ir por la ventana pero estamos a dos pisos te vas a matar O.O

Steve: te olvidas que soy un gran guerrero del reino mizu… a enséñale a Yume a usar la esclava para que pueda salir de aquí adiós

**y dicho esto salto por la ventana y desapareció, Dinna solo se quedo viendo hacia la ventana unos segundos luego se levanto a serrar la ventana y se volvió hacia Yume que ya se había dormido de nuevo en eso tocan la puerta**

Directora: adre Dinna ya se que Yume esta aquí abre para darle su castigo

Dinna: (hay no T.T) ya voy directora / abre la puerta/

** la directora entro al cuarto y vio a Yume acostada algo roja le toco la frente y se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre**

Directora: parece que te enfermaste por andar en la calle lo tienes merecido, creo que estar asi es un castigo mas que suficiente / da media vuelta y se va/

Dinna: U.U uff por los pelos esta chica si que tiene suerte.

\- en el castillo del reino Denk-

¿?: así que es verdad la princesa volvió gracias al joven Steve parece que los secuestradores no la escondieran bien por una parte me alegro por los reyes de kuki pero aun asi no podemos perdonar que nos acusaran a nosotros.

Kenno: pero padre si la chica apareció porque no terminamos con todo este sufrimiento

Tenno: cállate hermano no escuchaste a tu padre el rey Dumas no podemos perdonar a esos traidores eran amigos de nuestro padre.

Dumas: Tenno tienes razón pero tampoco hay que dejarse llevar tanto por la venganza esto es entre los reyes de mizu y yo.

Kenno: además padre Yume es muy linda y me gustaría que fuera mi comprometida y si seguimos en esta guerra su padre no lo permitirá y no pienso hacerlo al modo cruel como ustedes yo la voy a conquistar poco a poco.

Tenno: ja has como quieras hermano primero debes quitársela a Steve ya vistes que no le agrado cuando la alagaste

Kenno: ya te dije hermano esto será a mi modo sin peleas tontas yo solo la voy a conquistar.

Dumas: bueno hijo suerte con eso aun así los ataques no pararan

Kenno: hagan lo que quieran / se va de la sala/

**Kenno salió del castillo y se dirigió al jardín ya había oscurecido se sento en una banca y se le quedo mirando a una gran rosa blanca**

Kenno: mi amada Yume como abras llegado a tu casa con ese chico tan lastimado será mejor que te visite para verificar que estas bien / se agacha y corta la rosa/ denktei ven!

** entre las sombras se formo una figura de una gran vestía hasta que se formo totalmente era el guardián de Kenno parecido al de Steve un dientes de sable pero de color negro y tenia unas flamas negras en su cola y patas, se monto en el y se dirijo a la montaña**

Kenno: /apeándose del guardián/ aquí fue donde se transportan estoy seguro de que dejo algún rastro….. Aquí esta.

\- en el cuarto de Yume y Dinna-

Dinna: saldré un momento Yume seguro no despertar hasta mañana / se va del cuarto/

** la ventana se abrió y una sombra entro por ella **

Yume: mmm / abre los ojos/ mmm quien es O.O haa tu que haces aquí

Kenno: solo vine a traerte esta rosa mi amada.

caso no es tierno? a quien escogerían eh? yooo pues lo pensaría dos veces me encantan las rosas soy muy chapada a la antigua y que me regalen una me mata de la felicidadad jj


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; color: #333333; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cap 7./spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; color: #333333;"br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"** la ventana se abrió y una sombra entro por ella **/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yume: mmm / abre los ojos/ mmm quien es O.O haa tu que haces aquíbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: solo vine a traerte esta rosa mi amada./spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: Kenno que susto como me encontraste./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: mi especialidad es rastrear a personas con los rastros de energía que dejan soy el mejor de todos./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: woo eso es grandioso ㈴2 dime a que viniste./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: solo quería saber si llegaron bien a tu mundo mi hermano a veces exagera discúlpalo por favor./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: tranquilo Kenno no tienes por que pedirme perdón por el ㈴2/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: bueno te traje esta rosa es del jardín de mi castillo ㈴2 para que te sientas mejor/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: *-* esta muy linda /la agarra/ gracias Kenno es muy lindo de tu parte./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: no es nada linda ;)… viene alguien será mejor que me valla nos vemos luego si tu novio Steve no se enoja y me ataca./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: el no es mi novio O/O/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: pues te cuida como si fuera/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspan class="textexposedshow"adiós /se hace sombra y sale por la ventana/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**se abre la puerta y entra Dinna**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: Yume escuche que hablabas con alguien?.../ mira la rosa/ *-* que hermosa rosa quien te la dio./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: no me lo vas a creer pero Kenno acaba de estar aquí vino a ver si habíamos llegado bien y me trajo la rosa./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: haaa ya veo a si que la competencia de Steve vino a ver como te encontrabas jjjj se pone interesante/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: como la competencia de Steve a que te refieres Dinna?/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: no es nada/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspan class="textexposedshow"en buen chico/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: si el es bueno no apoya la guerra pero tampoco están en contra no puede hacer mucho es/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"su propia familia/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: si pero no te preocupes ahora por eso tenemos que dormir mañana hay mucho que hacer y tienes que verte con Steve por la noche./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: tienes razón buenas noches./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** las dos se acostaron y pronto se durmieron fue un día muy cansado y extraño, al día siguiente se levantaron e hicieron sus quehaceres normalmente hasta que llego la hora de irse**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"-en la orilla del rio-/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: toma Yume en este bolso hay comida, agua, ropa limpia y algunas medicinas por si las ocupas C:/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: Dinna eres la mejor n.n aunque eres un año menor que yo me cuidas como una hermana mayor./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: no es nada además solo eres seis meces mayor que yo./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** el capullo de agua se forma frente de las chicas unos segundos después aparece Steve entre las aguas**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: hola chicas/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume- Dinna: hola Steve./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: hoy pareces más animado Steve./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: no solo que ya hoy tengo todas mis energías y me siento mejor, será mejor que nos vallamos Yume./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: si vamos ㈴2/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Dinna: cuidasen mucho chicos ^.^./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**Steve se acerco a Yume e hizo lo suyo el agua los envolvió transportándolos a Eluluk, llegaron al mismo lugar la sima de la montaña**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: bueno hoy que aremos Steve/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: bueno según el rey debes aprender sobre este mundo su gente y sus costumbres además de entrenar tus poderes así que hoy vamos a viajar a mi reino durante el camino aprenderás de esa cultura además seguro que te vas a sorprender al ver mi ciudad/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: no creo que sea mas extraño que la cuidad flotante de Kuki/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: jjj tal vez la ciudad marina de mizu/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: marina O.O y eso como…/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: ya veras cuando lleguemos vamos caminando para que veas todo ㈴2/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** empezaron a caminar había un silencio algo incomodo hasta que Steve se detuvo**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: que pasa Steve./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: algo nos está siguiendo pero no logro saber que es debes estar alerta./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**suena algo entre los arbustos junto con un cascabel**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: sal que quiere / se pone en posición de ataque/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**y….. de los arbustos sale un tierno gatito con un cascabel en su oreja**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: jjj ``o no cuidado el mostro nos comerá`` mira es un lindo gatito ^-^/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: hoo si lo sabía era solo por si acaso ¬.¬/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**yume miraba muy feliz a gatito había algo que lo atraía y le parecía conocido**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: me lo quedare el ira con nosotros ^.^/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: que O.O solo estorbara/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: yo lo cuidare vámonos/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** caminaron un rato hasta que otra vez algo los interrumpió**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: de nuevo algo se acerca./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: debe ser otro gatito/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: no esta vez es diferente son…. Topos de reino terra?/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** del bosque salieron unos pequeños topos pero se veían alterados y sus ojos eran morados como los del tucán que los ataco el otro día**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: demonios! Corre Yume están poseídos y son demasiados./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** los topos de terra son muy amigables ayudan al reino terra en sus labores haciendo túneles con una gran fuerza que tienen en sus pesuñas que además son muy afiladas y rápidas, Yume empezó a correr mientras Steve luchaba con los rápidos topos, los esquivaba pero con dificultad si uno solo lo tocaba seria su fin saco su agua y se hizo un escudo mientras lanzaba afilados chorros de agua hacia los topos para dejarlos inconscientes pero cada vez eran mas un topo cavo un ollo sin que Steve se diera cuenta y salio debajo de el y le lanzo un golpe Steve intento esquivarlo aun asi lo rozo un poco quitándole el equilibrio y destruyendo el escudo de el… mientras tanto Yume corria con el gato en sus brazos pero tropeso y callo al suelo unos topos la seguían iban a saltar sobre ella cuando**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: kyaaaaaaaaa!/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** en el momento que los topos atacaron a yume el pequeño gato salto transformándose en un enorme dientes de sable blanco con unas líneas celestes en su espalda era el guardian de yume! Había aparecido después de tantos años y justo a tiempo,  
ataco con sus garras a los topos y por su osico lanzo una gran ráfaga de viento lo que ahuyento a los topos**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: que es esto O.O acaso eres mi guardián te llamas kukite cierto lo siento /volvió a ver a Steve que estaba tirando como a 20 metros de ellos corrió hacia el y se agacho a su lado/ Steve Steve estas bien/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspan class="textexposedshow"responde/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: si tranquila /se sienta en el suelo al lado de Yume / yo estoy bien me alegro que tu también estés bien mira es tu guardian el nos salvo./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: si el es hermoso te dije que debíamos traerlo ^.^ pero eso no puede ser asi siempre debo hacerme fuerte y aprender a controlar el viento y acabar con la guerra./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: pero esto se está haciendo más peligroso / abraza a Yume/ y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: no te preocupes ambos nos aremos más fuertes y saldremos adelante n/n/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: eeee bu..bueno O/O sigamos no falta mucho para llegar./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: si :-)/span/span/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Tahoma, sans-serif; color: #333333; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Cap 8/spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Tahoma','sans-serif'; color: #333333;"br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"**Caminaron un largo rato ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche en ese extraño mundo las noches son muy claras por su gran luna, los jóvenes caminaban en silencio Yume parecía muy tranquila contemplando todas las cosas maravillosas pero Steve se veía algo inquieto**/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Yume: Steve oi Steve Steve te pasa algo no te vez bienbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: haa no es que pienso en mi familia es algo como lo digo alegres…/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: alegres pero eso es bueno C:/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: bueno es que se pasan… cuando lleguemos te darás cuenta./spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: eee si tú lo dices… mira que no es Kenno./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: si ¬ ¬ que no es bien grande este mundo porque tiene que estar aquí./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: hola mis amigos acaso van al reino de mizu me gustaría acompañar a esta bella dama y ayudar en su entrenamiento./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: no necesitamos tu ayuda ¬ ¬/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: porque no entre más seamos mejor porfa Steve /puchero/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: bueno pero lo voy a estar vigilando/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: que bueno/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspan class="textexposedshow"adelante/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**los tres caminaron otro rato Steve no dejaba de darle miradas acecinas a Kenno pero este solo se dignaba a sacarle la lengua cuando Yume no lo vía**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: :-PPPP/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: baka! Deja de sacarme la lengua Yume míralo ònó/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: yo no he hecho nada el me está acusando injustamente :´(/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: Steve deja de inculpar a Kenno el no ha hecho nada/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: ¬ ¬ me las pagaras/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: sigamos que ya quiero llegar / giro y camino al frente/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** Steve aprovecho para vengarse utilizo un pequeño chorro de agua que recogió del suelo y movió una pequeña roca al frente del pie de Kenno el cual tropezó y se callo**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: Steve eso no es justo ònó/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas caminar bien :-PPP/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: chicos dejen de pelear Un.n nos retrasamos./spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve, Kenno: perdón ya vamos ¬¬/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** y siguieron caminando Steve y Kenno no dejaban de joderse entre ellos hasta que pasaron un bosque y pudieron ver muy cerca un enorme lago**/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: es hay ya llegamos/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: siiii vamos /empieza a correr/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: oi Yume espera / corre tras ella/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: esta chica es tan impaciente /corre detrás de ellos/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**llegaron a la orilla del lago enorme y hermoso la luna se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas era un maravilloso paisaje**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: que hermoso *-*/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: ese reflejo de la luna no se asemeja al tuyo Hermosa / se acerca a Yume/./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: eee O/O/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: si te acercas más a ella te mato ¬ ¬/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: No te metas ¬ ¬ (no puede disimular ni un poquito sus celos)/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: jeje eee UO/O donde dices que esta la ciudad./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: a si esta debajo del agua/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: ya ese tipo de cosas no me sorprenden… y como se suponen que viven hay son sirenas./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve- Kenno: jajajajajaja :´) sirenas jajajaja/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: oi Steve donde está tu cola jajaja/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: la escondo en los pantalones jajaja :´D/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve- Kenno: jajajajajaja XD/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: de que se burlan ¬ ¬ yo solo decía/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: coff coff eee no solo son personas normales hay una ciudad en el fondo debajo de una gran burbuja de aire creada por unas rocas parecidas a la ciudad flotante pero estas manejan el agua y crean esa burbuja es la misma roca que tengo en mi dije /saco un dije muy parecido al de Yume pero en este las líneas parecían agua/ vez es como el tulló./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: y como llegamos hasta allá?/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: Debemos comer esas vallas color azul que están a la orilla del lago, con ellas puedes respirar bajo el agua y además tu cuerpo será impermeable no se mojara cuando salgas del agua estarás seca. Se siente muy bien estar así en agua/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: es horrible ¬ ¬/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: a ti solo te gustan las sombras, bueno pero para llegar mas rápido iremos con mizute… ven mizute./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**mizute llego a su llamado Steve le señalo el agua y el guardián supo lo que debía hacer, se transformo le salieron branquias y su peluda cola se convirtió en algo como una enorme aleta de pez llena escamas**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: woo /dirigiéndose a su guardian que estaba en sus brazos ya en su forma pequeña/ dime tu también puedes transformarte asi C:/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: es muy seguro el debe tener otras transformación pero distinta a mizute./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: si pero estoy seguro que no quiere entrar al agua, los gurdianes odian el agua solo el di Steve no./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: es eso cierto kukite/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanspan class="textexposedshow"bueno entonces espérame aquí si vamos a comer esas vallas./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**los chicos se dirigieron a la orilla y recogieron las vallas azules y se comieron una cada uno**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: guacalaaaaa XO esto sabe a diablos se veían ricas/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: si que querías que supieran rico, hace que se pueda respirar en el agua no es una fruta normal./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: cierto voy a guardar unas pocas en mi bolsa por si acaso /caminando hacia el agua/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**Yume metió la mano en el agua del lago fue increíble tal como dijeron al sacar la mano estaba seca, los chicos se metieron poco a poco al agua y cuando estuvieron totalmente cubiertos por el agua mizute paso cerca de ellos se sujetaron del guardián y fueron remolcados hasta el fondo hasta que tuvieron a la vista una enorme esfera transparente con una ciudad adentro se acercaron a ese lugar y atravesaron la burbuja con facilidad, la ciudad tiene un aspecto como si fuera en la Antártida**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: woo que ciudad mas sorprendente O.O/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**mientras caminaban por las calles todas las personas que los miraban saludaban a la princesa perdida y la llamaban aunque no era lo mismo con Kenno**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: no te sientes incomodo Kenno/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: bueno ya es normal las personas saben que no me gusta la guerra y no la apoyo pero aun asi nadie confía en mi espero cambie eso algún día./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: si C:/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: miren /señala al frente/ ese es el castillo mi familia esta esperándonos afuera/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"**Caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con la familia de Steve en la entrada**/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: buenos días familia ella es Yu… /fue interrumpido/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"¿?:hola hola soy la reina Monet pero puedes solo llamarme por mi nombre es un placer C: /abrazando fuerte a Yume/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: eee hola un gus… / la jala el rey/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"¿?: no te olvides de mi sol el rey Zumi el padre de ese chico revoltoso /estrecha su mano rápidamente/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: papá ¬ ¬/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Zumi: un gusto conocerte princesa/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: Un.n eee solo llámame Yume/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Zumi: claro claro como quieras n.n ella es mi hija menor Nami saluda hija./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Nami: ho..hola C: mucho gusto joven Yume./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yuime: (ella es mas normalita) hola un gusto./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Zumi: / jalando a Yume/ vamos entre sin miedo princesa, joven Kenno usted también es bienvenido yo no soy prejuicioso/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Kenno: muchas gracias rey es un gusta acompañar a Yume/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: porque no lo dejamos afuera ¬ ¬/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Nami: jejeje lo notaste mamá/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"** nami era pequeña pero como todas las mujeres percibía muchas cosas de los hombres en este caso los celos de Steve, ella es pequeña con el cabello largo azul como el de Steve**/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Monet: si es algo curioso no hija./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Steve: que cuchichean ustedes dos ¬¬/spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Monet, Nami: nada/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Zumi: bueno vamos vamos / jalando a yume/ quiero enseñarte el palacio./spanbr / br / span class="textexposedshow"Yume: bueno Un.n (dios va ser un día muy largo)…/spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9  
** el rey jalaba a Yume de un lado para otro enseñándole el castillo y presentándole a sus amigos ya hace ratos que ni veía a Steve lo habían perdido en uno de los paseos, Kenno seguía con ella ya habían pasado un par de horas y se hacia tarde**

Kenno: rey Dell disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ya es algo tarde y Yume debe volver a su mundo

Dell: tienes razón chico que desconsiderado soy jeje será mejor que busquemos al despistado de mi hijo para que la lleve de vuelta, eso de venir solo en las noches es demasiado cansado

Yume: si pero no tengo muchas opciones U_U casi no duermo

Dell: oh lo tengo sabes hay un tipo de una pequeña roca muy rara de encontrar solo está en el reino fine la cual permite que al transportarse de mundos regreses en el mismo momento al que te fuiste , en pocas palabras no perderías las noches en este mundo

Kenno: claro como no se me ocurrió antes es perfecto

Yume: reino fine y como llegamos hay?

Steve: se encuentra al sur al pie de un volcán /llego mientras comía un helado/

Yume: oye Steve dónde estabas hace ratos que te perdiste

Steve: bueno supuse que mi padre te tendría muy ocupada así que Salí un rato a comprar un helado ?

Kenno: desconsiderado ¬.¬ vez Yume que clase de guía tienes mejor yo cuido de ti

Steve: no molestes sombrita ¬.¬ además también Salí para traerle un recuerdo a Yume de mi reino

Kenno: sombrita -.- vuélveme a decir asi y tendremos problemas

Steve: SOMBRITA!

KENNO: Te la ganaste pescadito ¬.¬

** Kenno y Steve tenía otra vez Un.n una pelea de chiquitos)

Dell: quietos los dos o me van a conocer

Steve, Kenno: o.o7 si señor

Steve: como decía antes de que alguien me interrumpiera ¬.¬ traje esto es un broche tradicional de la ciudad / saca un hermoso broche de la bolsa/ es un lindo recuerdo pienso yo

Dell: cierto hijo un buen regalo

** era un hermoso broche para el cabello de color dorado y varias rocas de mar incrustadas de colores azules celestes y dorados con una perla blanca en el centro, Steve se acerco a Yume y se lo coloco en el cabello**

Steve: te queda muy bien ? esto te dará suerte

Yume: gracias n/n no tenias que hacerlo

Kenno: te vez hermosa por lo menos de algo sirvió que se perdiera Steve.

Steve:/ en voz baja para que solo Kenno lo escuchara/ te gane

Kenno: /también en voz baja/ esto no termina aquí

**los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a la salida, Steve llamo a mizute y asir ponto estuvieron el la superficie de vuelta**

Kenno: /sentándose en el suelo/ al fin tierra firme \o.o/

Yume: realmente no te gusta mucho estar hay cierto jeje

Kenno: no hay casi no llega la luz eso quiere decir que hay menos sombras no me siento cómodo.

Steve: no tenias por que ir

Kenno: quería acompañar a Yume

Yume: ustedes dos ya dejen la peleadera vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos no pueden estar peleando siempre

Kenno: pero el empieza

Steve: tu me provocas ¬.¬

Yume: parfa chicos háganlo por mi /puchero/

Steve, Kenno: bueno ¬.¬

Yume: n.n bien ahora hay mucho que caminar andando

Steve: no es necesario a partir de mañana entrenaremos en este lugar el valle es un lugar perfecto

Yume: pero no es que debemos transportarnos en el mismo lugar al que llegamos?

Steve: si pero lo podemos lograr si los tres unimos fuerzas y así la próxima vez que vengas legaras a este lugar.

Yume: aaa ya entiendo pero que hay de la roca que menciono tu padre si la tenemos todo seria mas fácil

Steve: me temo que el viaje a fine es largo debes aprender lo básico para defenderte antes de ir allá pero estoy segura que aprenderás rápido

Kenno: eso si como tu poder a estado oculto tanto tiempo será fácil entrenarte ? ahora manos a la obra debemos tomarnos de las manos y combinar nuestros poderes

**los chicos se tomaron de las manos formando un circulo**

Steve: vamos Yume solo concéntrate y piensa en ese lugar cerca el rio en tu mundo

Yume: bueno

**y asi poco a poco se formo el extraño capullo alrededor de los chicos formado por agua, sombras y aire era grandioso, al llegar al rio caminaron en silencio hacia los dormitorios, Steve puso en su espalda a Yume y de un salto llegaron a la ventana y entraron detrás de ellos iba Kenno**

Yume: /se apea de Steve/ gracias Steve creo que ya es bueno que me duerma /bostezo/

Kenno: claro mañana nos vemos en el mismo lugar /se tambalea/

Steve: oi Kenno te sientes bien /lo sostiene antes de que callera/

Kenno: si no se que me paso sentí una extraña energía /se maciza/ ya estoy bien vámonos

Yume: hasta luego chicos ^.^

**los dos chicos salieron de un habilidoso salto por la ventana justo seguido de eso un estruendo solo en los pasillos de los dormitorios**

¿?: Llamen a la enfermera

¿?: Dinna que te pasa

Yume: algo le paso a Dinna ? /abre la puerta y sale corriendo/

**al salir Yume vio a Dinna tumbada en el suelo y corrió hacia ella**

Yume: Dinna Dinna responde que te paso

Dinna: aaa estoy bien tranquila solo me dieron mareos

Yume: pero si eres muy sana porque te pasaría eso

Dinna: no lo se me ha estado pasando

Yume: será mejor que te cuides mas te llevaremos a la enfermería

Dinna: no tranquila ya me siento mejor ya es muy tarde mejor vamos mañana por una revisión ?

Yume: bueno pero no se te valla a olvidar

** dicho esto todos se dispusieron a dormir, al otro día como la dijeron fueron a la enfermería y el resultado fue que Dinna estaba en perfecto estado la enfermera dijo que seguro solo era cansancio y tenía que comer bien, el resto del dia paso normal las chicas hicieron sus oficios y pronto llego la noche**

Dinna: toma yume tu mochila ten mucho cuidado

Yume: si Dinna tranquila perdón por no llevarte pero aun necitas descansar

Dinna: que injusto /puchero/ bueno mucha suerte ^.^

**Yume uso su esclava para hacerse invisible y salir al patio donde se encontró con Steve**

Yume: hola Steve ? hoy no viene Kenno

Steve: hola Yume Kenno tuvo que quedarse con su madre ha empeorado un poco

Yume: porque está enferma?

Steve: si hace muchísimo cuando empezó la guerra después de las discusiones ella cayó en una depresión que la ha enfermado siempre pasa en cama ningún doctor la ha podido curar

Yume: que triste bueno será mejor irnos

Steve: si hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento aquí debes trasportarte sola

Yume: yo a no creo poder y si sale mal ?

Steve: no te preocupes con lo poco que as hecho ya maso menos conoces tu energía lo mas peligroso que pueda pasar es que llegues unos cuantos metros diferente al lugar del que nos vinimos ayer

Yume: bueno hay voy yo puedo \o.o/ solo concentración

Steve: yo te espero del otro lado para ver como llegas jjj

Yume: de que te ríes?

Steve: no nada /se transporta/

**Yume se concentro acumulo todas sus energías con sus ojos cerrados poco a copo se fue sintiendo una brisa y el aire empezó a moverse a su alrededor moviendo su larga cabellera rubia donde llevaba el broche que Steve le regalo, el viento se hizo fuerte hasta que envolvió a Yume y la transporto a Eluluk, al dispersarse el capullo Yume vio el valle donde estuvieron ayer por unos segundos se alegro muchoh asta que empezó a caer**

Yume: siii lo logre :-D…. hay que pas…./cae al agua/

Steve: pff jajaja :`) supuse que llegarías perdida pero no tanto para aparecer sobre el agua del lago

Yume: T.T malvado no te rias /sale del agua toda mojada/

Steve: perdón jjj fue muy chistoso ven y se seco o te vas a resfriar

**Steve se acerco a Yume que estaba parada en la orilla del rio temblando, cerró los ojos se concentro paso sus brazos alrededor de Yume casi como un abrazo pero sin tocarla y empezó a moverlos suavemente hasta que el agua que mojaba a Yume empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo y a danzar con las manos de Steve, se podía notar el sonrojo de Yume, hasta que estuvo totalmente seca Steve movió sus brazos sus brazos hacia un lado tirando el agua al suelo**

Steve: listo C:

Yume: n/n si gra..gracias ya me siento mejor empecemos con el entrenamiento

Steve: si empecemos…


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10  
Steve: listo C:

Yume: n/n si gra..gracias ya me ciento mejor empecemos con el entrenamiento

Steve: si empecemos…

Steve: bueno lo que aremos hoy es ayudar a canalizar tu energía

Yume: energía si si

Steve: ya te transportaste sola aunque un poco accidentada jeje y pudiste sanar mis heridas /sonrojo/ por cierto no te había agradecido por eso U/U muchas gracias /reverencia/

Yume: no es nada Steve tú me has ayudado aun más C:

Steve: bueno ya conoces maso menos tu energía ahora tienes que controlarla mejor y canalizarla para esto es muy importante empezar meditando

Yume: meditando que aburrido ¬.¬

Steve: este lugar es muy tranquilo es perfecto para meditar / se sienta en el césped/ siéntate cierra los ojos y relájate U_U todo en calma así podrás sentir tu energía mejor

Yume: bueno /se sienta/ cierro mis ojos U_U y me relajo…

Steve: siente tu energía fluir… U_U

Yume: siento mi energía fluir….U_U

Steve:…U_U

Yume:…U_O… mmmm Steve

Steve: mmm….U_U

Yume:… tengo hambre

Steve: /se cae de medio lado/ ya veo que lo tuyo no es la meditación Un.n

Yume: no perdón no puedo me aburro

Steve: bueno te lo deja de tarea medita en tu casa sigamos con el siguiente paso ven /se pone de pie y le da la mano a Yume/ ahora debes usar lo poco que meditaste ¬.¬ sentir tu energía y canalizarla en tus manos para controlar tu elemento el aire, pon tus manos al frente y concéntrate

Yume: si /extiende sus manos/

**Yume hacia todo lo que podía pero más bien era mucho se estaba tensando la energía no fluía y empezaba a desesperarse**

Yume: no puedo X(

Steve: tranquila estas muy tensa tienes que estar más relajada para eso es la relajación ¬.¬

Yume: si bueno relajada U_U …. Sigo sin poder ¬.¬

Steve: ok yo te voy a ayudar algo como un pequeño impulso de energía

**Steve se coloco detrás de Yume el rodeo con sus brazos y sujeto los de Yume por detrás para moverlos y ayudarla a relajarse**

Steve: /moviendo con mucha suavidad los brazos de Yume/ debes manejar el aire con tus brazos con suaves movimientos enfoca tu energía piensa en el aire…

**Steve estaba muy cerca de Yume pero esto no parecía incomodarle más bien la hacía sentir más confiada y relajada poco a poco sintió como el aire respondía a sus movimientos**

Yume: lo estoy logrando mira Steve

Steve: si Yume sigue avanzando / le suelta las manos y se coloca al frente de ella pero ahora mas alejado para verla/ no pierdas la concentración

Yume: no lo haré

**Yume movía cada vez más sus brazos y al viento creando pequeñas ráfagas de viento que movían su cabello**

Steve: eso es Yume sique asi ahora usa solo una mano y dirige el viento.

**Yume bajo una mano por un momento parecía que el viento se hacía más débil pero se concentro mejor y lo restableció de nuevo movía el viento a su disposición un poco débil por su puesto pero aun así lo conducía**

Yume: mírame Steve lo estoy haciendo

Steve: grandioso aprendes más rápido de lo que pensaba

Yume: siii \^.^/ lo logre /se lanza y abraza a Steve/

**eran tanta la felicidad que Yume se lanzo y abrazo muy fuertemente a Steve pero como Steve también estaba muy feliz no estaba bien parado y se cayó en el césped con Yume acostada encima de él, Yume levanto un poco la cabeza y su cabello cubrió los dos rostros como una especie de manto sus rostros estaban muy cerca Steve podía sentir la agitada respiración de Yume debido al esfuerzo que realizo Yume tenía sus manos en el pecho de Steve y sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón, ambos se miraban a los ojos sin saber que decir ni que hacer, los hermosos ojos celestes de Steve hipnotizaban a Yume y la mirada de ella le quitaba el aliento a Steve, pasaron así por unos largos segundos **

Yume: eee….. O/O….

Steve: Yu..Yume yo O/O…

Kenno: ejem chicos los interrumpo

** Steve y Yume se asustaron al oír alguien quien los miraba el oportuno de Kenno ¬.¬ yume se asusto y callo sentada al lado del petrificado Steve**

Steve: eee bueno yo Yume callo yo yo O_O

Yume: Steve perdió el equilibrio y y yo ca O/O

Kenno: jajaja tranquilos chicos yo lo vi todo Yume aprendes muy rápido

Yume: siii vistes fue grandioso

Kenno: si ahora te propongo algo para que entrenes y fortalezcas tus nuevas agilidades

Yume: dime que hago estoy lista para todo

Kenno: los arboles que están allá son muy fuertes intenta usar tu viento para mover sus ramas como si fuera una tormenta así fortalecerás la fuerza del viento

Yume: listo pan comido /sale corriendo hacia los arboles/

** Yume se alejo de Steve y Kenno no mucho solo unos 50 metros suficiente para que Kenno hiciera lo que realmente quería al mandar a Yume largo**

Steve: acaso no tenías que cuidar a tu madre que haces aquí ¬.¬

Kenno: y dejarte solo con Yume no señor no te daré la delantera mi hermano esta con mamá ¬.¬

Steve: a que te refieres con la delantera?

Kenno: sabes muy bien que me atrae Yume y quiero conquistarla y se que a ti también te gusta aunque intentes disimular eres muy evidente solo Yume no se da cuenta ella es muy tierna y distraída

Steve: deja de decir tonteras

Kenno: entonces si no es así me dejas el campo libre para conquistarla

Steve: claro que no ò_ó

Kenno: entonces que gane el mas caballero

Steve: Yume no es ningún premio si te oye se enojaría mucho

Kenno: si lo sé yo no pienso competir contigo lo haré a mi manera

Steve: maldito ò_ó

Yume: chicosss /se acerca corriendo/ que pasa no estarán peleando de nuevo

Kenno: claro que no Yume solo hablábamos de que podíamos hacer en tus entrenamientos

Yume: a bueno y que planearon

Kenno: bueno Steve te explicara

Steve: eee yo bueno…. Debemos fortalecer tu condición física para que podamos movilizarnos mas rápido en vez de solo caminar podemos saltar por los arboles

Yume: si ya quiero hacerlo ser tan ágil como ustedes

Kenno: claro fue mi brillante idea

Steve: mentiroso ¬.¬

Kenno: bueno empecemos vez las rocas que están en la orilla del lago ve allá y salta de una ala otra tu energía ara que tu rendimiento sea mas rápido que una persona normal además el viento es una gran ventaja que solo tu posees te puedes ayudar impulsándote para llegar mas largo además mejoraras tu equilibrio.

Steve: si entrenaras tu condición y seguirás entrenando para mejorar el manejo del aire cualquier cosa si caes al agua ya sabes que te puedo secar

Yume: si gracias Steve

Kenno: si veo que te caes te sostendré son mis sombras así no te mojaras

Yume: les agradezco chicos pero no pienso perder vamos manos a la obra…

Steve, Kenno: si…!


End file.
